This invention relates to a system and method for receiving and reading signals from an orientation sensor at great distances from a receiver using optical pickoff, signal multiplexing and optical telemetry with a single supply/return waveguide between the sensor and receiver.
The field to which the invention relates is that of orientation sensor systems using optical pickoff and optical telemetry.